Titanic
by GoldsworthyEdwards24
Summary: A/U fic. Rich and Grace meet on the Titanic, and fall in love instantly. There's only one problem; the ship is doomed for disaster, and they may or may not be coming off alive. Based on the film by James Cameron. I own nothing.


A/N: Since Titanic is a looongg movie, this will probably be a loooong fic. And idk im skipping old Grace parts for now.

There was complete and utter loudness, the entire of Bristol screaming and yelling as the large ship sat in port, as famlies and students, and people alike boarded, running and checking to make sure that they had everything that they needed. It was a bright and clear day, birds flying, sun shining, all that jazz. There wasn't a silent place you could find, the entire city was buzzing with excitement, the biggest ship in the world – taking off in Bristol of all places!

Grace Blood, a seventeen year old, stepped out of her father's car, brushing a strand of her dark black hair from her eyes. She straightens out her pale dress, and smiles at the sight of the beateous ship in front of her, that she'll be boarding in just a few moments. "It's – beautiful, don't you think?" she turns to her soon to be fiancee, a boy called Zayne, who came from the backseat of the car.

"Fuck's sake, Grace. You think _a ship _is beautiful?"

"You an find beauty in anything if you try to, hun."

Grace sighed at him, and tried to push away his ignornace. Zayne wasn't really the best boyfriend a girl could have, or at all. She was only with him to help support her father, who had lost his job a few monthes ago. He had told her that if she stayed with Zayne and married him, they'd be well taken care of for the remainder of their lives.

Her father, David Blood, emerged from the vehicle and breathed in the fresh ocean air. "Oh, Zayne, do you really need to?"

"Well, I'm sorry, David, but you've got to admit, your daughter is a bit optimistic." Grace rolled her eyes, and blanked out the remainder of their conversation. She didn't need to listen to upclass banter.

In a nearby pub, sat Richard Hardbeck and his best friend, Alo Creevey. The pub smelled of spliff and liquor, and was crowding with those willing to play poker against the two. Best friends since birth, they were also known as the best poker players in all of Bristol.

Rich pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and puffed a cloud of smoke into the man across from his' face. He checked the cards, and then turned to Alo. The game continued on and on, the two bluffing silently, attempting to trick the other player's. They weren't stupid. They were telling the truth, deciding to try a new plan for once, since everyone knew of their old tricks already.

On and on, Rich turned to see what they were going for. Two tickets to the Titanic, the largest ship in the world, boarding to America, where he'd grown up. He'd been looking to go for years, never being able to raise up the money to go. And if he won this game, it'd be him and Alo, fucking it, and going home. Going to a much better place.

At the climax of the game, their was a breif moment of silence around the mahogany table. Alo pulled a card from the top, and Rich smirked casually, flipping his short brown hair from his eyes.

And then in a second, it seemed as if they were overcome with imense happiness at the news: they'd won the game. The two boys jumped from the table, tossing their arms around each other and then pulling apart, cheering. The players around groaned as Rich grabbed the two tickets, and took Alo's hand, pulling him in once more.

"We're going to America, man! Fucking hell . . ." said Alo, swaying from what he'd had to drink.

"Well you better get going," said a voice from behind the two after the ship's whistle blew. The pubkeeper pointed to the clock, "Titanic goes to America in five minutes."

Rich and Alo exchanged glances, "Shit! Get going, pack up your shit –" Rich demands, as he and Alo hurry to toss their cards into burlap bags. It's all they've got at the current moment, including the bags' contents. "It's been fun, boys."

Smiling and laughing, the two hurry out the door, bags thrown over their shoulders, and pushing through the busy crowd as they made their way to the blue and white mass in front of them. As they approached the ship, they noticed the entrance to the thirdclass gangway entrance near the E deck. Rich pulls Alo by his blazer up onto the ramp, yelling towards the officers aboard.

"Wait! Wait! Wait the fuck up!" Alo yelled, as they trip over their shoelaces and approach. "We're passengers- see we have – " he hands the men their tickets, and watched as they look them over.

One turns his head towards the two boys. "Have you been through inspection?"

"Of course!" said Rich, in his best impersonation of an american accent. "Anyway, we don't need it, we're Americans!"

". . . right," says the man once again. "Come along then . . ."

Alo tugs Rich through the entranceway, after he snatches their tickets back, the two of them running past more people who look confused, foreginers who don't speak english and all that shit. They pound their fists, whooping with joy as they hurry through the busy crowd, hurrying up to the top of the ship, where it's even busier. The ship begins to pull away, and everyone in sight is waving goodbye to loved ones. Alo starts waving like a manaic, and Rich slaps his arm. "You don't know anyone here!"

"Put a fucking smile on for once! That's not the point!"

Rich forced a smile, and waves along with Alo, feeling as if his luck couldn't improve from this. Leaving the life he once knew, going to what was known as the best country of the world.

It only lasts another minute or two, before Alo and Rich proceed from the top deck, reading their tickets and signs to proceed to their room, which they both assume – will be cheap. They follow them down, to what they prosume to be the lowest part of the ship. Apparently, the two bunkmates have already arrived. Alo shakes their hands, introducing himself and Rich, as Rich rolls his eyes, hoping that he doesn't have to talk or make conversation with anyone besides Alo.

Grace sat in the upperclass part of the Titanic, watching as servants hung portraits and handed her and Zayne piping hot tea. The room aches with silence, with the acceptance of Zayne throwing in a sexist comment every once in a while. Grace rolled her eyes and continued to sip her tea. Friends that weren't really friends sat around her, her only real ones called Mini and Liv, who chatted along with their boyfriends next to her, and in Mini's case, girlfriend, a girl called Franky, whom Grace had grown to love as well. She can feel herself becoming utterly annoyed with the idiocy surrounding her.

She attempts to get a word in at every chance she can, but every time, Zayne interrupts her with a comment reguarding the size of the ship. And Liv's boyfriend Matty agrees, and the two laugh together. Liv, Mini and Franky are all engaged in some conversation reguarding who's the best fuck, and Grace doesn't want to speak, because when Zayne forces her into having sex, she isn't usually concentrating on how satisfied she is. Considering she never even wants to in the first place.

Her father sits with a bunch of his friends at the next table, and Grace sees him making forcible eyes at her, pleading with her to discuss the topics that everyone expects her to. She can't, she doesn't want to – it seems stupid.

After minutes, Grace can no longer stand it and tosses her napkin down on the mahogany table, and walks out of the parlor. No one even notices that she's gone.

Rich and Alo sit on one of the lower decks on a nice rickity bench, admiring the daytime breeze, Rich nodding his head to his music, Alo looking around for a girl to shag. A boy sits next to them, with dark hair and rather bushy eyebrows. He notices Rich's headphones and motions for him to remove them.

"Whatcha listening to?"  
"Metal." He says quickly.

The boy's face drops a bit as he smokes a bit of spliff, offering it to Rich, and he takes a puff before handing it back. "Metal, eh? You're one of those -?"

"Rich." He answered. "And this is um, Alo."

Alo and the boy shook hands after Rich and him did so. "I'm Nick," said the boy.

Rich zones out of the conversation almost instantly, and all he picks up is that the boy is also in third class. He slips his headphones back on, listening to the conjoining voices, and the sounds in the back.

That is until he spots her.

She's standing on the upper deck of the ship, looking over at the passengers below, and admiring the ocean. She's not smiling, she looks upset, alone and fragile. And Rich finds himslef unable to take his eyes off of her. Her dark brown hair is blowing in the wind, her almond skin shining under the sunlight. His heart drops, and he can tell she's in first class. At first, he assumes that she's an angel, and he's imagining her. But blinking a few times, she's real, and she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

**a/n: ahhh this probably sucks but if you give me reviews I'll continue. If not . . .**


End file.
